Louder Than Words
by VickTrem1347
Summary: Jason and Hoyt are unlikely friends. But they are there for each other when it counts- in more ways than one.


**Hiya everyone. This is my first fan fic ever! I'm a big fan of Jason and Hoyt and was amazed that there's so little about them, so I had to change that. Let's see what you think of it? It takes place very early in series 2.**

* * *

><p>"My life sucks." Hoyt sighed. He checked his cell phone- seventy missed calls off his mother. He had forgotten to mow the lawn today, and so induced a near psychotic rage in his mother. Earlier he had stormed out mid-argument and went straight up Jason's for some support. Although since it was Jason he knew that it wouldn't be of the moral kind, but he didn't care, Jason was his best friend, and the one person he could do with seeing at this time.<p>

"As is life." Jason said, before realising that it was entirely the wrong thing to say. "Don't be sad buddy. Things will work out. I'm sure of it." They were drowning Hoyt's sorrows with a twenty pack of Budweiser on Jason's couch.

"I'm gonna kill her one day Jason. Mama that is. She's never gonna let me live my life."

"Just leave her. That's what I would do. Why don't you go to college?" Jason suggested, opening his sixth bottle by bashing it into the indent in the coffee table which was formed from this very act.

"I could do. I always planned on it, until Daddy died. We saved up for it and everything."

"Do it then. All the hot chicks are in college."

Hoyt guffawed at the mere mention of romance. He was a self-confessed loser and still a virgin by a long shot. He was an attractive guy, but unlike Jason, being a jerk was against his nature, and so he had ended up eternally single. He didn't particularly mind most of the time, in fact he had gotten used to his own company- but he still felt the sharp pangs of loneliness, an overwhelming feeling of incompetence which weighed him down in daily life.

"I forgot, you're goal in life is to stay a celibate monk until the day you die." Jason joked.

"What am I gonna do then?"

"We are gonna waltz on over to Merlotte's and you are gonna grab the nicest gal you can find. Come on I'll teach you the tricks of the trade." Jason winked.

"Oh God. I'm going to end up with Herpes." Hoyt joked- Hoyt joked Jason on his promiscuity in the same way Jason joked him on his complete lack of it.

"You gotta make your move whenever you think there up for it- if a girl leans towards you make out with her then and then. Girls are drawn to cocky guys. And since you my friend are the most modest fella in the world, we'll have to fake it." Jason put his arm around Hoyt and shook him playfully. "Isn't that easy?"

"Well..." Hoyt turned ashen instantly. His smile vanished, shot down by his own inferiority complex which Jason was so desperate to get rid of. He began shaking, close to tears.

"You've never kissed a girl have you?" Jason replied, not mockingly, but calm and non-judgemetally. He knew from looking at Hoyt that he was pretty down right now.

"No."

"Oh come here pal." Jason man-hugged Hoyt, knowing that it would mean much more to his friend than any of his words would. Hoyt nestled into Jason's warmth, instantly overcome with a humid tingle which he only felt from contact with Jason.

Hoyt treasured Jason's friendship and he didn't know it but the feeling was mutual, alibeit more secret; Hoyt didn't make friends very easily and Jason lost friends very easily.

"Come on, I'm gonna show you how to kiss so those ladies won't be able to have enough of you." Jason said once him and Hoyt had pulled back.

"What?" Hoyt's mouth shot open.

"C'mon it's not gay or anything."

"Ok then." Hoyt said.

Their mouths touched, cautiously at first, but then locked with a shy curiosity on Hoyt's behalf. Before they knew it tongues were involved. Hoyt pulled away first, more out of what Jason would think of it than him himself.

"That's frighteningly good for a first time." Jason said, gasping for air.

"Sorry about that." Hoyt said, his eyes looking everywhere but at Jason.

"Don't be."

Hoyt stared at Jason, confused at his motives, he had always thought Jason was 100% heterosexual. Hoyt always hoped that he was the same since his mother had always told him all homosexuals end up in hell, but if he was honest with himself was only about 80% or so; he preferred women, but knew he couldn't fight his attraction to certain guys- but most of all Jason; since they were fourteen Hoyt had loved him on and off as more than a best friend, sometimes a mere attraction, other times screaming with a desire to be with him.

Hoyt placed his hand around Jason's neck and moved his lips towards his again. The inside of Jason's bones melted, he knew what they were doing, but didn't let it stop him. Hoyt's touch in itself seemed more reassuring and pleasurable than the last twenty women he had slept with.

They locked into a tight embrace, tongues swiftly gliding down the other throats as they kissed. Hoyt closed his eyes, but within seconds he opened them; he didn't feel any of the shame his mother told him that he should be feeling, he just wanted to look right into Jason's big brown eyes. Jason smiled; he loved the feeling of their stubble rubbing against each other, it felt like sparks of lightning.

They ripped of each other's shirts, discarded them to the floor and fell backwards onto the couch, not breaking the lock of their lips. Their hands became curious and started moving, caressing their hands down the others bare chest, softly tracing the firm lines of bone and muscle.

They were so stiff it hurt.

Their hands got lower and lower until they reached where they wanted to be. Hoyt gasped when Jason shoved his hand down his jeans and began playing with his dick. Hoyt did the same back to him- Jason's erection pressed against the leg of his jeans.

"Stop!" Jason groaned, his whole body on cloud nine. "I'm gonna come otherwise." Hoyt let go of his firm grip of Jason's dick, Jason did the same. "Got anything else you'd like to do."

"There's one thing I've always been curious about." Hoyt said. Jason nodded as if to ask me to carry on.

"Well, I've always been curious about getting head. But I've never had the guts to ask."

"Your wish is granted," Jason got onto his knees, unzipped Hoyt's jeans and began sucking his dick. He had never done it before, but he had been given it enough- he assumed that Hoyt would find the same things good as he did, so he just gave it like he would want it given himself.

"Fuck!" Hoyt moaned. It felt good! Jason's saliva mixed around as he sucked hard on Hoyt's shaft and licked at his balls and head. Hoyt exhaled deeply, overwhelmed by how good this was, He lost myself for the first time ever. His pleasure peaked.

"I'm coming."

But Jason didn't let go, he carried on sucking firmly. Hoyt heard a gulp; Jason had swallowed- the taste musty and sticky. Jason carried on sucking until it softened and then let go, he got up, smiling like he was pleased with himself.

"What a man! That was good." Hoyt said.

"Thanks, they do say you can blow someone better if you can get blowed yourself." Jason winked.

"Is that an invitation?"

Hoyt got down on his own knees, hoping that he had been able to pick up what Jason had done while he was too pleasured to think. He started by licking his head, which was where Hoyt himself was most sensitive, and from the noises Jason made it was the same for him. He licked at it until he was bulging and rigid, then started sucking on his tremendous shaft while licking and fiddling with his balls. He then began moving his dick further into his mouth, and gagged on the throbbing manhood inside him- so he took it out slightly and continued licking at it from every angle before returning to sucking on his shaft.

"First time? Fuck me." Jason groaned, as Hoyt continued to taste his dick. "I'm coming." He warned, almost a whisper.

Hoyt knew that he had to swallow since Jason had- the liquid squirted into his mouth- the taste wasn't pleasant but was bearable. He carried on sucking until his mouth was dry.

"You learnt fast." Jason said, arching backwards, loose like putty with pleasure.

"I learnt off the best." Hoyt replied, Jason smiled.

Jason opened another round of beers for them and they sat drinking them; shirtless, sweating and with semen dampening their jeans and sticking to their pubic hair. They smiled and laughed to each other, not bothered about the complexities and emotions of things at that moment.

"I think I got something tasty in the fridge." Jason said, his voice filled with a strangely innocent smuttiness. He came back with whipped cream, threw off his jeans and boxers and spread himself naked across the couch. Hoyt heart became jelly, if he hadn't came minutes ago, he would have now, Jason was rippled to gorgeous perfection.

"Don't be shy dude." Jason smiled. "Let me see what you got under there." Jason was so desperate to see Hoyt naked, he had imagined what it would be like- Hoyt had seen him naked many times before; drunken streaking, once when he caught him after a one night stand and in the showers after they went to the gym together- but Hoyt always made excuses to have showers in the house and never got drunk enough to shed his clothes.

Hoyt in fact was uncomfortable with his body, but now tonight he finally realised how beautiful the human body could be- he stripped naked and spread himself down next to Jason.

"What were you so scared off. You're cut." Jason said- and he wasn't lying; under those baggy clothes Hoyt had bulging biceps and a faint six pack.

Jason squirted cream across his arm which Hoyt licked off hungrily. He passed it to Hoyt, who drew a line across his sternum which Jason slowly tongued off. Jason took it back and squirted islands onto his nipples, which Hoyt proceeded to suck like there was no tomorrow, they hardened quickly, but he kept my hold and licked the tiny bits of hair around them. He then took it and sprayed it from his knee up the inside of his thigh up into the crack of his ass.

Jason grinned at the challenge and licked his way up to Hoyt's crack and began licking the inside of it- almost tickling it. He took it and squirted it onto his asshole; Hoyt proceeded to stick his tongue down it and suck it- he didn't find it bad, in fact he actually liked the sensation on his tongue against it. They carried this on for a little until they got bored.

"We need to wash up." Jason winked and raced Hoyt upstairs- both their dicks flapping stiffly with each movement.

They went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Jason climbed in first, Hoyt followed suit. The cubicle was cramped with the two of them- but that didn't matter to them because it made it more intimate.

"How is it going for you? This whole guy thing?" Jason joked, relaxing as the hammering warm water soothed their stirring muscles.

"Can't you tell?" Hoyt playfully, rustled Jason's hair.

"Hey, I think I'm losing it."

"Yeah grandpa."

"I'm not that old." Jason splashed water at Hoyt, who did the same back. They felt like five year olds, except they didn't share showers with handsome men when they were five.

They rocked arms around each other and rocked there; laughing, joking, kissing, caressing. Steam encased them, heat and passion burning through their flesh until they were bright read but it felt good. They washed each other, softly petting each other's bodies, stroking water and suds around vigorously. Jason was broad, rugged and a little hairy, and yet gentle and caring; Hoyt couldn't imagine anyone better to lose his virginity to than him.

They leaned against the glass door of the cubicle as they made out; their soaking skin sliding against each other, rubbing off all the condensation. Their skin tingled with each touch and soon enough, the tingling extended to between their legs- it was time for a home run. They climbed out of the shower and dried each other quickly before walking into the bedroom.

Hoyt wanted it up the ass first, so he lay on his stomach on the bed, spread apart like something off CSI, the lights were dim, but he could see Jason come closer towards him, and felt the movement as he stuck his dick up his asshole- the first touch was light and slow- like Jason was tunnelling. But slowly he got rougher, he put a knee either side of Hoyt's ass cheek and began thrusting hard- both grunted grunted.

Hoyt gritted his teeth, he wished they had lubricant; it hurt like hell. At first like a stab, but slowly it went; replaced by pleasure like he had never experienced before.

Jason's massive cock began punching into his prostate; it tingled, pleasure ruptured through their bodies. Hoyt tried to rest onto his forearms, but Jason held him in place, and leaned further down onto him, his thrusts deeper and deeper. Hoyt never thought that getting a dick up your ass would feel so good. He gripped Hoyt's back with his hands, and dug his nails into him, until his back was bleeding, but the pleasure they shared sharing made Hoyt. Sweat poured off them and onto the sheets as they rocked the bed into the wall, growling like lions.

Hoyt dug his hands onto the bed to stop himself from lifting off as he climaxed- an orgasm way stronger than he had ever experienced before. His eyes slammed shut as he came. Jason carried on charging with all his strength into him until he shouted- he reached his own orgasm and came- his semen flooded up into Hoyt's asshole, he didn't care since it all felt so good.

They lay on the bed, clasping each other's hand- gasping for breath, in awe at what they had just done. After a quarter of an hour Jason closed his eyes to get to sleep.

"Not so fast." Hoyt said and rolled Jason onto his front who grinned at Hoyt's self assurance as he spread his legs for him.

Hoyt wasted no time in guiding his throbbing dick into Jason. At first only once to make sure the path was fine, but as soon as he was sure it was, he began thrusting just as Jason had done. Hoyt panted as he slid through a sprint of thumps, his cock still like a rock as he began knocking it into Jason where he felt good. Jason let out a long deafening grunt; it hurt but it was too good to stop. Hoyt did the same. Each movement their bodies collided, Hoyt's hips rotated as he propelled into his prostate.

"More!" Jason shouted- both of them drowning in sweat and semen.

Hoyt's stomach slapped against Jason's ass with each furious lunge, he squished his thighs with his hands to maintain a hold so much so that Jason would end up with a bruise.

Hoyt felt as though his heart was going to stop beating, but the enticement of carrying this on was more attractive. He got quicker, he smacked Jason's ass like he was a horse; he liked that. Intensity carried on rising, their groans of relief followed; they treasured every precious second of it. Jason made him carry on through when he himself had an orgasm- moaning and squinting like a drugged up circus animal. Hoyt came soon after, feeling just as much pleasure from it.

They collapsed onto each other and lay there barely breathing, their firm bodies welded together, their body hair matted with semen and the sweat which dripped from every bare orifice. Their muscles bulging from all the hard work. A mere breath for air like a dragon breathing fire. Jason felt as though Hoyt had pleasured him in ways a woman never had.

They wiped themselves with some ever handy Kleenex and returned to just lying there, nestled into the other's chest, tasting the salt coating the other's skin as sweat stuck them together. Their hands kept dynamic, ever ready to caress the other's naked flesh. They kissed some more- their tongues dry but still packed with life.

"What are we going to do now?" Hoyt whispered, looking straight into Jason's eyes.

"I think I love you. But will it work out." Jason frowned, finally having been awoken by reality.

"I think I love you too." But there was no think needed- both knew deep down that they loved each other, they just didn't want to say it to the other, it would make the harsh reality seem even crueller.

"If we take this friendship any further and it doesn't work out, we wont be able to be as close as before." Jason replied- they both knew it would never workout, people were too homophobic, Hoyt's mother would disown him, Sookie would be supportive, but she'd be only one of a few who would they thought. All the pressure would pile down on them and they'd never be the same with each other again.

"It's not worth the risk is it?" It was dark, but both could tell the other was crying a little at that moment.

"No. There's room in our hearts for more people- we can get girlfriends and be happy and no one will judge us. And there's nothing to say we still can't be best friends with... certain benefits when we need to be."

"I'm more than happy with that." Hoyt replied, he was a realist he knew it wouldn't work if they dated, but this was nearly as good, and had much more potential in the long term.

Before Jason could reply, Hoyt's cell started ringing, he moved away from Jason to check it. He threw it at the wall.

"It was Mama. She can wait." Hoyt chuckled and lay back in Jason's arms.

Eventually they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. The next morning Jason woke up to find Hoyt wasn't there. He got dressed and went downstairs. There was a note on the fridge, he picked it up.

_Jason._

_Thanks for letting me stay over. I had a blast. I was really down and you made me feel better so thanks. _

_We'll have to do it again sometime. Sorry I left so early without telling you but my Mama will be even more pissed otherwise._

_See ya soon best buddy_

_-Hoyt_

Jason smiled. After all that they had done last night, Hoyt still felt obliged to leave a formal letter of apology. Then again he realised that he had probably written it knowing that someone else might have read it before him. Jason laughed to himself when he imagined Sookie finding a letter saying "Jason- We fucked each other well and good!"

He thought a bit about his complex relationship with Hoyt. He loved him, and he loved him. And yet there relationship was too precious to hamper by getting into a serious relationship- they both enjoyed it to hell and back, but neither wanted to give up on girls completely.

He wondered why they made love- because it was a love of some sorts not like a pair of sex starved convicts who'll have sex just because there's no one else available. Years later he'd hit the nail on the head- by then they'd both be married with children; they both had needed comforting last night- Hoyt felt inadequate in romance and bullied by his Mom, Jason himself was still getting over Amy Burley's death. They both knew that the physical acts would reassure each other that life was ok than any of the other's words would. It was all about comforting and reassurance.

If Jason had known that then he would have jumped with excitement- they were going to need a hell of a lot of comforting over the next few years.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. What did you all think? Was that lemon enough for you? I hope you liked.<strong>


End file.
